The present invention relates generally to digital image devices, and more particularly to an image sensor module which is configured so that the manufacturing time is reduced.
In general, an image sensor module produces digital image by detecting light incident on semiconductor devices. The image sensor module can be mounted onto digital cameras, notebook computers, etc. Moving picture or still image can be realized using the image sensor module.
The image sensor module includes a semiconductor chip having semiconductor devices, and a substrate on which the semiconductor chip is mounted. The semiconductor chip and the substrate are electrically connected together by conductive wires.
In the situation where the semiconductor chip and the substrate are configured to be electrically connected together by the conductive wires, a substantial amount time is required to manufacture the image sensor module when the image sensor module is large.